I Need Your Love
by Hitomi Fubukii
Summary: Al ser invitados a una cita grupal por parte de su amiga Todoko, los sextillizos se darán cuenta que en esta vida quizá no debes ser tan exigente con lo que buscas o que lo que buscas está donde menos lo esperas, o en quien menos esperas. Matsus x Girlymatsus. Odien a ff porque no puedo poner a los doce personajes y por ende no sabrán las parejas, pero pasen a leer si les interesa.
1. Terrible presagio

Once de la noche. No demasiado tarde, pero tampoco precisamente temprano. En la mayoría de las casas la gente está durmiendo o a punto de irse a dormir. En algunas otras -aún con las luces apagadas- las pantallas de televisión o computadoras iluminan tenuemente a la gente viéndolas o jugando. Y en otras más, no solo las luces están encendidas, pero logras escuchar barullo dentro. Gritos, golpes, improperios, incluso si no cuentas con suerte –o lo consideras suerte– te encontrarás objetos siendo despedidos desde la ventana en el segundo piso de la familia Matsuno.

Hoy, es una de esas noches donde todo lo anterior mencionado sucede. Pero a diferencia de algunas ocasiones donde suelen ser los seis hermanos peleando entre sí, está vez están en una alianza contra uno solo de ellos: el menor, Todomatsu.

-¡Basta! ¡Ya déjenme! ¡Que me suelten, les digo! – El sexto hijo exclama a la par que trata de soltarse del agarre de dos de sus hermanos mayores, pero es inútil, lo tienen sujeto con demasiada fuerza. - ¡Jyushimatsu-niisan! ¡No creí que también me traicionarías, era nuestro secreto!

Con eso dicho, las miradas pasan de estar sobre el menor, a pasar sobre el quinto hijo, quien da un pequeño brinco y suelta el agarre sobre Todomatsu. Éste, desequilibrado ahora con solo tres hermanos sujetándolo, cae al suelo y a nadie parece importarle, pues le sueltan todos a la vez y comienzan a caminar en dirección a Jyushimatsu, quien se aleja dos pasos por un solo paso de los demás.

-¿Tú sabías de esto, Jyushimatsu? – Osomatsu es el primero en hablar. Demostrando así su autoridad como el mayor. El quinto hijo permanece callado, alejándose disimuladamente hacia la puerta, pero antes de que pueda salir se ve encerrado con Ichimatsu recargado en la puerta, evitándole el salir. – Vamos, _Jyushimatsu_ , no hagas enojar a tus _queridos_ hermanos mayores. – El enojo en la voz de Osomatsu es demasiado obvio, provocando que Jyushimatsu no sepa que hacer.

-Por esto no quería decirles. – La voz de Todomatsu resuena en el silencio, los cinco dirigen nuevamente su mirada al sexto. Cuatro de ellos confusos ante lo dicho y uno entre aliviado y afligido.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – Osomatsu vuelve a preguntar, sin siquiera esconder su enojo. Apretando el puño derecho, listo para golpear al indefenso hermano menor.

Karamatsu es el primero en notar la situación que se forma lentamente frente a sus ojos. Pero antes de que alguno de los dos mayores haga algo, es el tercer hijo quien decide actuar.

-Tienes una cita grupal con unas sextillizas ¿y querías ocultárnoslo? – Dolor. Así es como podrías definir el tono de voz de Choromatsu. Claramente herido en que su hermano menor les ocultara algo tan importante. – ¿Tan malos somos, _Totty_?

Todomatsu cierra los ojos ante el apodo, pues aunque generalmente lo usan para molestarlo, esta ocasión es diferente. No lo dice con malicia. Ni siquiera para causar lástima. Pero definitivamente había una razón. Si lo había llamado así fue porque no había alcanzado a terminar de llamarlo por su nombre antes de que un sollozo escapara de su boca.

-Mira, hiciste llorar a Choromatsu. ¿No te sientes mal por él? – La voz de Osomatsu es diferente, escupe todo con cizaña, queriéndole hacer sentir mal. Pero antes de que alguno de los cinco diga algo, Choromatsu recupera la compostura y se lanza hacia adelante, intentando golpear a Todomatsu. – Ups eso no lo vi venir.

Choromatsu evita golpearlo, sabe que aunque Totty es débil, tener una herida en el rostro le daría una razón para cancelar la cita. En cambio, decide ir por la ropa, sujetándolo del cuello de la camisa para tenerlo a la altura, comenzando a zarandearlo a la par que le grita.

-¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿De verdad crees que somos mierda a tú lado?! ¡¿Quién fue el imbécil que dijo "seré el primero y les ayudaré"?! ¡Tú, maldito pedazo de mierda! ¡Tú fuiste quien nos prometió eso! ¡Así que ahora no tienes malditas excusas para no llevarnos a esa cita! – Todo el dolor con el que antes había hablado se desvanece, dejando la ira en su lugar. Por un lado, le causa gracia al menor de los hermanos.

Todomatsu se mantiene firme a pesar de la violencia, sabía demasiado bien que todo este teatro sucedería cuando se enteraran, por eso lo había mantenido en secreto. Y aun así, trato de confiar en Jyushimatsu como siempre, pero probablemente se lo habría contado a Ichimatsu. Ichimatsu se lo debió haber dicho a Choromatsu o a Osomatsu, y alguno de ellos le habría dicho al otro. Karamatsu sin duda se había enterado justo en el momento en que los otros cuatro buscaban explicaciones. No pudo evitar formar una sonrisa, estúpido Karamatsu, nunca se enteraba de nada.

Y aun así, juraba que hubiera sido mejor decirle a él. Quizá se habría evitado todo este caos.

-No vas a contestar ¿eh? – La voz de Choromatsu le regreso a la situación actual, era difícil descifrar que emoción sentía en ese momento. Era una mezcla de varias, pero estaba seguro de algo: no saldría ileso.

Todomatsu abre la boca desesperado, buscando excusarse con algo. Decide aventurarse y mirar a sus hermanos por busca de apoyo, pero no lo encuentra.

Osomatsu le mira prepotente desde arriba, parece divertirse con su desesperación. _Osomatsu-niisan es el peor._

Karamatsu le mira también desde arriba, pero su mirada era diferente a la de Osomatsu. Se ve herido. Puede notar tristeza en sus ojos, pero que no haya sido enterado de nada le explica que no va a ayudarle en su situación. _Maldito Karamatsu-niisan, inútil como siempre._

Ichimatsu se había cansado de estar parado y se había sentado hace rato, aun frente a la puerta para evitar que alguno escapara. Le mira cansado, aburrido y molesto sin duda. Es obvio que no le ayudará. Y a su lado, Jyushimatsu se había sentado también. Mantiene su sonrisa de siempre, pero sus ojos se ven alterados, quizá preocupados, pero definitivamente no estaba en sus planes ayudarle. Por algo se había sentado cuando él amaba moverse. _Ichimatsu-niisan, pensé que eras mejor que eso. Confiaba en ti, Jyushimatsu-niisan, te juro que sí._

Su vista regresa al tercero de los hermanos. Su sonrisa crece, retándole con la mirada.

-Si vas a golpearme, deberías hacerlo, Choromatsu- _niisan._ – Pronuncia con sarna el honorifico, disfrutando como los ojos de Choromatsu se enfurecen más. Siente una mano soltando el agarre sobre él y cierra los ojos esperando lo inevitable. Nunca llegó.

A cambio, una melodía arraso con el silencio. Los seis hermanos parecen confundidos. Incluso Todomatsu se pregunta de dónde venía ese sonido. Hasta que lo reconoce. Es _ella._

Como pudo, se soltó del ahora débil agarre de Choromatsu y gateando llego hasta la mesa, sujeto su celular que seguía reproduciendo la melodía elegida para la chica en cuestión. Le estaba llamando, justo ahora. Todomatsu no evito morderse el labio inferior, no pudo llamar en peor momento.

Suspiro. Tiene que contestarle o probablemente perdería su oportunidad. Está a punto de marcar el botón de _responder_ hasta que recuerda algo importante: sus hermanos. Gira la cabeza hacia la derecha e izquierda, exigiéndoles sin palabras que se mantuvieran callados. Ninguno dijo nada, aceptando el silencioso acuerdo y Todomatsu jura que escuchó a sus hermanos contener el aire al contestar.

-Sí, ¿dime? – Todomatsu habla con su voz angelical y amable. Los otros cinco se preguntan si está fingiendo o realmente habla con esa chica de esa forma.

 _-No llamo muy tarde ¿o sí? ¿Acaso te desperté?_ – Alcanzan a escuchar la suave voz de la chica del otro lado de la línea, ayuda bastante que es casi media noche y no hay ruido fuera ni dentro de la casa.

-Para nada. – Todomatsu parece controlar la situación. No se pone nervioso o inquieto, a diferencia de como cualquiera de sus hermanos pudiera actuar al hablar por teléfono con una chica.

- _¡Fantástico!_ – Su voz es tan alta que incluso obliga a Totty a alejarse un poco el teléfono de la oreja, pero lo regresa al instante. – _Solo llamaba para asegurar la cita de mañana, no me gustaría que me cancelaras al último minuto._ – Todomatsu sonríe, tanto por el tono lastimero que la chica había utilizado, como que él estaba a punto de cancelar. Pero con ella diciéndole que no cancelara, era muy difícil hacerlo ahora.

-Claro que no. No lo haría. – Contesta por inercia, no queriendo dejarla hablando sola. Pero ahora se arrepiente. Vuelve a morderse el labio inferior, no hay posibilidad de librarse de la cita. – También espero que no nos dejes plantados. – Aunque habla con un tono juguetón, Osomatsu ve a través de él y sabe que esta contrariado, molesto y casi al borde de ponerse a llorar.

El hermano mayor cierra los ojos y sonríe, captando la atención de los otros cuatro. Pero se niega a hablar ante la intensa pregunta que le hacen con la mirada. Todomatsu no lo sabe, pero de repente siente menos presión a sus espaldas y se despide de la chica velozmente, excusándose con irse a dormir para descansar y con ello estar listo para el día siguiente.

-Y ahora – Todomatsu brinca al escuchar el tono burlón del hermano mayor, quien le rodea con el brazo derecho por los hombros y lo acerca hacia su persona. – Así que es mañana ¿eh?

-Sí. – Llegado al punto donde se encuentran, sabe que es inútil negarse. Ser dócil y contarles todo será lo más rápido.

-Y iremos, ¿no? –Osomatsu no puede evitar sonreír, Choromatsu suspira molesto.

-Es "e iremos", Osomatsu-niisan. – Le corrige y Osomatsu solo se encoge de hombros.

-Igual me entendiste. – Le resta importancia y sale de la habitación, explicando que lo mejor será dormir. Siendo seguido por los demás de uno en uno, todos menos uno.

-Esto va a salir muy mal. – Es lo último que Todomatsu murmura, viendo la foto de la castaña chica en el celular. Apagándolo, se levanta e imita a sus hermanos mayores, listo para dormir pero a la vez no. Demasiado nervioso por lo que sea que pueda pasar al día siguiente.

* * *

¡Hola~! Primero, tengo meses sin escribir algo canonico. Es decir, con personajes de la serie y no oc's míos, así que me disculpo de antemano si las personalidades no están en su punto. Pero es que tenía tantas ganas de escribir algo de estos shitty neets que no me importo. Igual, procuraré mantener sus personalidades lo más in character a partir de ahora y si no lo logro, por favor indiquenmelo, me ayudaría mucho como escritora.

Ahora sí, hablando sobre el fic. Tenía pensado iniciar con otro aquí en mis pequeñas aportaciones al fandom de Oso-san, pero este fic se formo más rápido en mi cabeza que el otro (que igual haré, no se preocupen, ese sí será yaoi), pero es que adoro demasiado a las Girlymatsus y necesitan más amor y atención, así que este fic será de ellas por los ninis. Las ships no quiero revelarlas todavía, pero creo que un par serán medio random y otras medio predecibles. Aun así tengo en duda un par que ya iré decidiendo como esto avance :3c no les digo un número aproximado de capitulos por si me equivoco, pero serán varios.

Por ahora les dejo este primer capitulo y tipo de prologo, espero les guste y les interese tanto esta historia como a mi, porque aunque a nadie le guste o le interese igual la voy a terminar porque quiero xD

Ya saben, lo tipico, se aceptan reviews y eso~ nos vemos en el próximo capitulo que no sé cuando publicaré.


	2. ¿Desastrosa Cita?

Hola~ Primero que nada quiero disculparme. Ha sido más de un año de que publique este fic. La escuela me absorbió, la búsqueda de universidad (a la cual no entre, pero no importa), el examen de admisión, los finales, mi graduación y mi terrible última caída de depresión que no tengo ni idea como logre salir solita sin ayuda de nadie, pero aquí me tienen.

Estuve seis meses de nini desde que termine la preparatoria, me quede sin internet y aburrida sin nada que hacer, revise mis documentos. Note que tenía escrito la mitad de este capitulo, así como de otras historias y me dije "cierto, por qué no?". Algo corto, pero quiero ir acercando poco a poco a todos, no quiero hacer amor a primera vista, así que esto irá con calma, pero espero les siga resultando interesante.

Realmente no me sorprendería si nadie leyera esta actualización y no los culparía, pero sí la están leyendo, les agradezco, y prometo no ausentarme tanto de nuevo. También agradecer a Shal96, blacksoulstar95, AzulaMayorga, Feriol y Danymon. Sin el apoyo que me dieron con sus bellos reviews, probablemente esta historia simplemente la hubiera borrado y me concentraría en mis otros proyectos. Pero que me extiendo, ya ahora, sí, les dejo con la lectura.

* * *

Nervios. Esa era la palabra para definir a Todomatsu en ese momento. No para de mirar hacia los lados, contrariado. Regresa su vista al celular por unos segundos, para acto seguido suspirar o pasar una mano por los oscuros cabellos que tiene.

Choromatsu es el primero en notar el estado de su hermanito, pero no consigue encontrar las palabras adecuadas para tranquilizarlo. Al contrario, comienza a dejarse llevar por los nervios del menor, empezando él a sentir sudor recorrer su rostro.

—Basta, todo estará bien. —La voz de Osomatsu suena de repente, sonriendo como siempre. No los tranquiliza en absoluto, al contrario. Solo ocasiona que ambos se muestren molestos con la actitud despreocupada del mayor, quien sólo ríe.

A la izquierda de los tres, Jyushimatsu ríe. Karamatsu e Ichimatsu miran al quinto hijo, pero ambos terminan riendo. Así, los cuatro hermanos ríen, olvidándose de la situación actual, a punto de tener una cita grupal.

Todomatsu regresa su vista al tercer hermano, incitándole a decir algo para regañar a sus inútiles hermanos mayores. Pero Choromatsu sólo sonríe y se encoge de hombros. El menor de los hermanos solo atina a llevarse una mano al rostro, fastidiado. Mas detrás de la mano, el sexto hijo de los Matsuno sonríe, alegre de que Osomatsu le haya quitado los nervios por ver a las chicas.

El ambiente se relaja por completo dentro del restaurante con los seis riendo. Casi hasta el punto donde olvidan porque han ido en primer lugar, casi.

—Espero que estén riendo por un chiste y no burlándose de nosotras. — Una suave voz les hace parar de reír, sobre todo al menor de los Matsuno, quien puede sentir el nerviosismo de nuevo apoderándose de él.

Todomatsu está a punto de decir algo cuando el mayor de los seis se levanta de su silla. Todomatsu puede jurar que la cita está arruinada en cuanto lo ve acercarse a las chicas.

—Y… ¿cómo va a estar esto? ¿Nosotros decidimos con quien pasar la tarde o será al azar? — Lo dice seriamente, sonriendo. Los hermanos con excepción de Totty esperan ansiosos la respuesta, el sexto hijo, preocupado.

Las chicas se miran entre sí. Cuestionándose en silencio la misma pregunta.

El ambiente comienza a volverse incomodo, incluso pesado. Ahora son ellas quienes están poniéndose nerviosas e inconscientemente, les contagian ese nerviosismo a los chicos.

—Bueno. — Finalmente se rompe el silencio, siendo la voz de la chica con el cabello más claro, que al menos los chicos pueden asegurar es natural, pues la rubia no se ve tanto. — Supongo que si puede ser al azar los lugares. — Comenta, sentándose justo en frente de Todomatsu, él la mira extasiado. A su parecer es la más bonita entre las seis y poder hablar directamente con ella debido al lugar le provoca una enorme felicidad que en su rostro se plasma con un sonrojo.

Las otras cinco chicas se miran entre sí de nuevo, antes de sonreír y tomar un asiento al azar, dando iniciada por fin la cita grupal.

La velada transcurre con calma, sin nada demasiado extravagante y Todomatsu puede casi llorar de felicidad de que sus hermanos no están arruinando, su quizá, única oportunidad.

En un momento en que su castaña compañera, Todoko, se excusa para salir al baño, Todomatsu aprovecha para prestar atención al resto de la mesa y cerciorarse que todo está bien.

Ichimatsu, sentado frente a quien recuerda presentarse como Ichiko, no parece muy animado. Quizá los nervios le están ganando, pero no parece cómodo con la presencia de la chica en cuestión. Ella por su lado, parece más bien aburrida. No la culpa, hablar con Ichimatsu es muy difícil, se relaja al notar que presta conversación a la pareja a su derecha, siendo Jyushimatsu y Jyushiko.

No escucha en su totalidad de lo que hablan por la distancia, pero parece que hablan animadamente de actividades al aire libre. Sin embargo puede notar como Jyushimatsu se siente algo abrumado al tener que hablar con dos chicas a la vez, y quizá por la apariencia de la rubia, no este demasiado interesada en los deportes de Jyushimatsu. Dejándole un poco a la merced de dos chicas apropiándose de la conversación.

— _Tu puedes Jyushimatsu-niisan_ —Piensa con algo de lastima, aun con lo extrovertido que es su hermano, dos chicas tan diferentes pueden ser demasiado para él.

Pasa su atención al siguiente lugar, donde Karamatsu habla con quien espera no olvidar que se llama Karako. Ella parece estar más interesada en deportes, quizá ella debió sentarse frente a Jyushimatsu. Tratando de presumirle sus logros deportivos a Karamatsu, quien aunque es cortés con ella, permite ser egocéntrico en sus dolorosos comentarios. Los cuales la chica ignora o le reta diciéndole que ella es mucho mejor que él.

A la izquierda de Karamatsu, Osomatsu se encuentra sentado. Todomatsu se sorprende un poco con lo callado que esta desde hace un rato, pero a juzgar por su cara, está más aburrido que la pobre Ichiko.

Decide prestarle un poco de atención a lo que habla Osoko, siendo la única de cabello corto entre las seis. Parece estar desahogándose de su trabajo en la oficina y lo difícil que es, temas que definitivamente a Osomatsu ni le van ni le vienen. Provocando que algo de su aburrimiento comience a volverse fastidio.

Suspira, pensando en quizá pedirle a Ichimatsu que cambie de lugar con Osomatsu, pero lo olvida cuando decide mirar a su propia izquierda y ve a los que parecen los únicos propiamente conversando. O mejor dicho, fangirleando.

Choromatsu fangirlea junto con Choroko sobre Nyaachan. Aunque ella comenta de repente como vendería más si fuera un chico, así su matrimonio con otro hombre sería más "excitante".

Con ese último comentario, Todomatsu puede sentir como su tercer hermano se tensa en su lugar, más antes de que pueda intervenir, Todoko vuelve a la habitación.

Todomatsu se pierde en la forma en que el cabello de la castaña cae sobre sus hombros. Siendo recogido en dos coletas altas en lugar de sus acostumbradas trenzas. El vestido rosa pastel con toques negros en la parte inferior le parece una belleza, junto con el combinado suéter blanco que trae por encima le da un aire tierno y coqueto. Con el barullo al inicio de la cita, no había podido apreciarla propiamente, pero ahora agradecía haberlo hecho. Simplemente, le parecía hermosa.

La castaña le muestra una sonrisa sincera conforme recupera su asiento, Todomatsu siente su corazón dar vueltas de todas las formas posibles con ese acto. Y olvida por completo los problemas con el resto de sus hermanos y sus compañeras. Centrándose solo en la preciosa castaña que tiene delante.

Muy deprisa para algunos, muy lento para otros. Finalmente la hora para retirarse llega. Todomatsu puede hablar por sí mismo y decir que ha sido maravillosa la cita. Aunque sea grupal, cada quien se centró en una chica -o bueno, casi todos-. El menor de los Matsuno está tan conforme con el resultado que casi quiere llevarse a la castaña a algún otro lugar tras terminada la cita.

—Pues, creo que ya nos retiramos. — Todoko le despierta de sus ensoñaciones, el tono con el que habla no le gusta al sexto hijo, quien deja de mirar a la castaña, para centrarse en sus hermanas.

Choroko, Karako y Osoko parecen aburridas, quizá porque sus compañeros no eran lo suficientemente interesantes para ellas, con uno demasiado homofóbico para una en especial. Jyushiko luce algo arrepentida de que ella parece que se lo paso bien, junto con Todoko. Y finalmente, Ichiko es la más fastidiada de las 6, totalmente comprensible considerando que tuvo que meterse en la conversación de otros para no aburrirse por completo.

Todomatsu comienza a sudar frío. Esa reacción no le gusta para nada. Lucha por mantener la compostura, pero siente también como sus hermanos se sienten aburridos, defraudados, quizá estafados.

—Fue una bonita tarde, ¿no? — Cuestiona a las chicas que, salvo Todoko y Jyushiko, no parecen muy conformes.

—Ya veremos si se repite. — Todoko responde con su suave voz, antes de darse vuelta junto con sus hermanas.

Se alejan lentamente, con Totty apenas teniendo tiempo para despedirse de ellas. Gira con sus propios hermanos quienes caminan en dirección contraria. Tan solo los escucha quejarse en como ninguna de las chicas era lo que esperaban y que Totty debía esforzarse en encontrarles mejores prospectos. No sabe siquiera cómo reaccionar para con ellos.

Solo sabe, que esa cita, que tal vez era su única oportunidad, acaba de ser un fracaso.

—Pudo ser peor, supongo. — Susurra antes de seguir a sus hermanos, de vuelta a casa.

De vuelta a ser ninis vírgenes.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Por su lado, las chicas caminan hablando de los seis chicos.

—Tu chico se veía interesante, Jyushiko. — Karako es la primera en hablar, la rubia la mira curiosa, sin quitar su sonrisa.

—Te lo regalo, no hace más que hablar de deportes. Aburrido~ — Canturrea, riendo.

—Al menos los suyos hablaron. — Se queja Ichiko, cruzando de brazos.

—El mío no mucho — Ríe Osoko — pero al menos me deja hablar y no es un egocéntrico de mierda como el de Karako.

—Agh ni me lo recuerdes — pide Karako, fastidiada.

—El mío era un friki de idols, ¿pueden creerlo? Asco — Comenta Choroko, provocando que las otras la miren, confundidas.

—Que tú no eres mejor, fujoshi — Le reprime la mayor, la de lentes le mira ofendida, como si hubiera dicho la peor mentira del mundo.

—Todos saben que los frikis de las idols son lo peor. — Trata de defenderse, más se mantiene ofendida e indignada.

—Vamos, Todoko, di algo de tu chico~ — Jyushiko ignora por completo a las demás, centrándose en la pequeña castaña que les consiguió la cita más extraña que han tenido.

—Pues — Todoko se toma su tiempo para pensar su respuesta, ganándose que ahora las cinco le presten más atención de la necesaria. — Es lindo.

Es toda su respuesta y las chicas saben que eso no puede ser. Se miran entre sí, confusas, aun así la dejan ser. Ya hablara con alguna para desahogarse.

—Sí, solo es lindo, pero no termina de convencerme — Piensa para si la pequeña castaña, sin poder llegar en sí a una conclusión de porque el otro chico no termina de gustarle.


End file.
